User talk:168.216.16.50
Redirects It is not necessary for you to go into pages and change the links like you have been. We have redirects in place so that Phineas works the same as Phineas. Both of them will show up as Phineas. —RRabbit42 14:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Formatting removals On quite a few of your edits, you have been going in and removing the formatting and quotation marks. Each of these have had to be put back in. The most current example is when you removed the italics from Lindana's album in Flop Starz. Please refer to section three, Grammar and Punctuation, of the Manual of Style for an explanation of what should be in italic and what should be "surrounded by double quotation marks". Also, do not remove the double quotation marks around a person's sentences. If Phineas says "Where's Perry?", it should be written as "Where's Perry?" and not Where's Perry? Double quotation marks are the standard way to designate when a person says something. — RRabbit42 14:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :You still do not need to remove the italics and quotation marks around episodes. Doing so goes against the Manual of Style. — RRabbit42 14:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Song lyrics Could you please stop changing the formatting of the songs? -- Zaggy1024 10:32, 9 April 2009 :I've moved Zaggy's request up here. It was below the Welcome message so you may not have seen it. :Some of the other changes you've made have been to remove the formatting or double quotation marks in the songs. Each of these have had to been put back in as well. :Section seven of the Manual of Style covers how we want the song lyrics to look. Please follow this method and do not change any pages that are already set properly. — RRabbit42 14:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) One week block See User talk:168.216.29.62 as to why this IP address has been blocked for a week. — RRabbit42 14:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Season 1 and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 12:38, 24 March 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''